


A Curse By Any Other Name

by lovefoolthatsme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Curses, Dark Magic, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefoolthatsme/pseuds/lovefoolthatsme
Summary: You can not invoke a curse, you can not invoke me.





	A Curse By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).

When you utter those words, you don’t invoke some supernatural power to do your bidding. You are foolish to believe that. You can not invoke a curse, you can not invoke me.

You assume curses are the work of witches and demons; dark words muttered by sinister lips. You believe that curses are loud and gory, that you can feel them coming from miles away.

But I need not make a sound if I don’t want to. I can get wet in the rain and wear a soaked smile on my face if I did want to. Can taste like anything you want, too; taste like him; taste like you. After all, why else would you let me into your home?

Yes, I can be a rather sweet thing really. Pretty enough for you to let me into your heart, into your mind, into your bed. I don’t need to make any sound apart from your name, if that’s what you want.

Indeed you know nothing about curses because, no, I’m not a punishment.

No one deserves me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dearest Ayesha for betaing this for me, despite it only being a couple of words, her enthusiasm is really what encouraged me to finish this! This one goes out to her and to all the other minjihan stans out there, I love all 4 of you.
> 
> I have plenty more where this came from over on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovefoolthatsme) or I have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovefoolthatsme) if anyone would like to yell more about minjihan with me!


End file.
